


Falling

by Wonko



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Kate Stewart Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko
Summary: Sometimes Kate dreams about falling.





	Falling

Sometimes Kate dreams about falling, the breath screaming in her lungs, her limbs flailing in empty air, pale eyes watching, cruel red lips open, an insane cackling echoing on the wind. On those nights she wakes with a jerk, heart hammering in her chest, sweat covering her body in a light sheen that instantly cools and leaves her shivering and sick to her stomach. It always takes her a few moments to remember where she is, that Missy is gone, that the Cybermen incursion was months ago and that all is well. 

Tonight the dream is especially vivid; she can almost feel the cold wind, the unnatural rain, the belly-dropping horror of having nothing solid beneath her feet.

A familiar hand slides over her arm, goosebumps rising in its wake. “That dream again, darling?” a beloved voice murmurs.

Kate looks down into her wife’s dark eyes, soft with sleep and so gentle. She nods. “I’m all right,” she says shakily. “I’m all right now.”

“Come here.” 

She melts gratefully into the embrace, lowering her head for a kiss that quickly turns hot, desperate. It’s like this sometimes; she needs to chase the dream away with a reminder that she’s alive, that the woman she loves is alive, that they are together and nothing can touch them.

Sometimes Kate dreams of falling. Tonight, safe in her wife’s arms, she flies.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is Kate's wife? Who knows? Choose your own wife.


End file.
